What's New, Scooby-Doo?
What's New, Scooby-Doo? is the ninth incarnation of the Hanna-Barbera Saturday morning cartoon franchise Scooby-Doo. A revival of the original Scooby-Doo, Where Are You! after a decade-long gap in a new Scooby television show, it debuted in 2002. The series was developed and produced by Warner Bros. Animation and originally aired as part of the Kids' WB Saturday morning block on The WB Television Network. Reruns currently air on Boomerang in the United States, Teletoon in Canada, and CBBC, Boomerang and Cartoon Network in the United Kingdom. What's New was the first Scooby-Doo series to feature Mindy Cohn and Grey DeLisle as the voices of Velma and Daphne, respectively, the first where Frank Welker voiced Scooby, and the last to feature Casey Kasem as the voice of Shaggy. Contents 1 Production 2 Characters 2.1 Main characters 2.2 Recurring characters 3 Cast 4 Episodes 5 Spin-off films 6 Home media releases 6.1 Season sets 6.2 UK volume sets 6.3 Volume releases 7 References 8 External links Production For this incarnation of the franchise, Frank Welker, the voice of Fred, took over as Scooby's voice (replacing both Scott Innes who voiced Scooby in the direct-to-video movies released between 1998 and 2001 and the late Don Messick, the original voice of Scooby, who died in 1997). Casey Kasem returned as Shaggy, seven years after he had quit the role; Grey DeLisle returned as Daphne's voice (having previously voiced the character in Scooby-Doo and the Cyber Chase). Actress Mindy Cohn of The Facts of Life fame, took over as Velma's voice. The show itself is a modernized version of the original Where Are You! series. It takes place in the 21st century and is more "realistic" than the previous, more cartoony incarnations, and features music from contemporary genres and all-new, original sound effects to replace the classic Hanna-Barbera sound effects. Even a distinctive thunderclap sound that was used frequently on older Scooby-Doo TV series was very rarely used on the show. A laugh track was only used for the Halloween special. The classic formula was also frequently parodied throughout (in a manner similar to A Pup Named Scooby-Doo), including the line "And I would've gotten away with it too, if it weren't for you meddling kids." As such, it returns to the formulaic version of humans in monster disguises, rather than the real monsters and ghosts of the prior four direct-to-video films (or the 1980s versions that preceded them). The show was produced by Warner Bros. Animation, the studio famous for bringing the Looney Tunes to life, which had by this time absorbed Hanna-Barbera Productions in 2001, after being bought by Time Warner from Turner Broadcasting since their merger in 1996. As is the standard for other classic Hanna-Barbera properties (Yogi Bear, The Flintstones, Wacky Races, etc.), the studio is still credited as the copyright owner, and Joseph Barbera, co-founder and co-chairman of Hanna-Barbera, served as an executive producer. Barbera's longtime partner William Hanna had died the year before. The band Simple Plan is strongly connected to What's New, Scooby-Doo?. They perform the theme song (written by Rich Dickerson), and appeared as themselves in the episode "Simple Plan and the Invisible Madman". Two of their songs appeared in chase scenes: "I'd Do Anything" in the episode "It's Mean, It's Green, It's the Mystery Machine", and "You Don't Mean Anything" in "Simple Plan and the Invisible Madman", which also had the song "The Worst Day Ever" serve as the song the band plays during a scene where they practice, and a scene where they are in concert. Also, they contributed to the theatrical movie Monsters Unleashed. What's New aired for three seasons on The WB Television Network's "Kids' WB" programming block as a half-hour program, before being put on an indefinite hiatus in 2005. Reruns are shown on both Cartoon Network and its sister channel Boomerang. Each season contained thirteen normal episodes and one holiday-themed special. The series has begun airing on the UK CBBC Channel at 4:00PM all week (Mon-Sun). It also debuted on Boomerang and Cartoon Network. Characters Main characters Fred Jones: The leader of the Mystery, Inc. gang who is the master of making traps to catch the villains. However, sometimes the traps fail to work when Shaggy and Scooby mess them up then use the parts to catch the villain in their own fashion. Voiced by Frank Welker. Daphne Blake: The fashionable, rich glamor girl of the gang who defends herself with her great fighting skills. She is also quite ditzy and accident prone. Voiced by Grey DeLisle. Velma Dinkley: The smartest of the gang, and wears glasses because she is myopic. She has to fight back the advances of semi-recurring Gibby Norton, who does devious things, thinking it will win her over. Voiced by Mindy Cohn. Shaggy Rogers: A beatnik teenager who is best friends with Scooby. He and Scooby are usually scared and hungry; a running gag in the show. He is also known to have a high metabolism, and also is rich. At his voice actor's request, Shaggy was made into a vegetarian for this series.12 Voiced by Casey Kasem. Scooby-Doo: A scaredy-pants Great Dane who is best friends with Shaggy Rogers. Two things that they have in common are that they love food and are always scared of things including monsters. Voiced by Frank Welker. Recurring characters Characters in the series who appear more than once. Elliot Blender: A competitive, jerkish spoiled child who often loses to Velma in contests. Voiced by Kimberly Brooks. Melbourne O'Reilly: An Australian adventurer/explorer who is one of Fred's heroes (he is also a parody of Steve Irwin and Indiana Jones) Voiced by Steven Blum. J.J. Hakimoto: A famous, over enthusiastic, Asian director. Voiced by Brian Tochi. Gibby Norton: A nerd who has a crush on Velma, who hates the sight of him. He often turns out to be the villain to impress Velma, never succeeding. Gibby is modelled after his voice actor, Eddie Deezen. Burr Batson: Cocky southern pro racer who drives a monster truck. Voiced by James Arnold Taylor. Professor Laslow Ostwald: An inventor whom the gang meets. Voiced by Dave Foley, later by James Arnold Taylor. He first appears in "High-Tech House Of Horrors" where his "House of the Future's" AI "Shari" goes haywire attacking tourists. Though the gang suspects him it is later revealed that "Shari" itself is responsible (it was angry at the Professor due to him getting all of the attention). The gang defeated "Shari" by ignoring her (as it want attention) causing her to overload. Professor Ostwald also appears in "E-Scream" at a "Video Game Convention" where his new invention the cuddly "Osomons" turn evil. It is later discovered that the whole mystery was actually a VR simulation Velma was trying out. The Hex Girls: Thorn, Dusk and Luna, are the members of the famous eco-goth rock band, The Hex Girls, with whom Scooby and the gang are acquainted with, due to being prominent side characters in Scooby-Doo! and the Witch's Ghost. Thorn is voiced by Jennifer Hale, Dusk by Jane Wiedlin and Luna by Kimberly Brooks. Mr. B: The owner of the Secret Six puppies who may do anything to save them. His full name is never revealed. Voiced by Jeff Bennett. He also appears to be based on actor John Turturro given his accent and appearance. Crissie: A Golden Retriever who is the Secret Six's mother. The Secret Six puppies: Maize, Flax, Jingle, Knox, 14-Carat and Bling-Bling. They are six very well-trained, prize-winning Golden Retriever puppies who have a knack for getting into trouble. Maize and Knox are voiced by Jennifer Hale, Jingle is voiced by Colleen O'Shaughnessey, Flax is voiced by Dee Bradley Baker, Bling-Bling is voiced by Grey DeLisle, and 14-Carat is voiced by Frank Welker. Nancy Chang: Reporter in episodes "There's No Creature Like Snow Creature" and "Riva Ras Regas". Voiced by Lauren Tom. Cast Frank Welker as Fred Jones, Scooby-Doo Casey Kasem as Shaggy Rogers Mindy Cohn as Velma Dinkley Grey DeLisle as Daphne Blake Episodes Main article: List of What's New, Scooby-Doo? episodes Spin-off films Seven spin-off movies set in the same style and animation of the series with the same voice cast as before, which continued after the show ended in 2006, up until 2009. The films in order are: The Loch Ness Monster (2004), Aloha, Scooby-Doo! (2005), Where's My Mummy? (2005), Pirates Ahoy! (2006), Chill Out, Scooby-Doo! (2007), The Goblin King (2008) and The Samurai Sword (2009) Home media releases Warner Home Video has released the entire series on DVD in Region 1. The series was initially released in ten volumes of four or five episodes between 2003–2006, as well as in the UK from 2004–2006 and later re-released, in the US, in season sets in 2007 - 2008.345 In the UK, the volumes were released in a two disc set on May 30, 2011.6 A box set was released on October 29, 2007 in the UK containing all ten volumes in a complete set.7 Season sets DVD Name Ep # Release Date What's New, Scooby-Doo? Complete 1st Season 14 February 20, 2007 What's New, Scooby-Doo? Complete 2nd Season 14 June 5, 2007 What's New, Scooby-Doo? Complete 3rd Season 14 January 8, 2008 UK volume sets DVD Name Ep # Release Date What's New, Scooby-Doo?: The Complete Collection 42 October 29, 2007 What's New, Scooby-Doo?: A Scary Space & A Swinging Face 8 May 30, 2011 What's New, Scooby-Doo?: Movie Monsters & A Magic Mummy May 30, 2011 What's New, Scooby-Doo?: Top Dog & A Hot Dog 10 May 30, 2011 What's New, Scooby-Doo?: Ghouls, Fools and Food & A Grief on a Reef 8 May 30, 2011 What's New, Scooby-Doo?: Spooky Case and a Mad Race May 30, 2011 Volume releases US DVD Name Ep # Release Date Episodes Featured What's New, Scooby-Doo? Volume 1: Space Ape at the Cape 4 August 19, 2003 "There's No Creature Like Snow Creature" "3-D Struction" "Space Ape at the Cape" "Big Scare in the Big Easy" What's New, Scooby-Doo? Volume 2: Safari So Goodi! 4 March 9, 2004 "It's Mean, It's Green, It's the Mystery Machine" "Riva Ras Regas" "Roller Ghoster Ride" "Safari, So Goodi!" What's New, Scooby-Doo? Volume 3: Halloween Boos and Clues 4 August 10, 2004 "The Vampire Strikes Back" "Mummy Scares Best" "High-tech House of the Future" "She Sees a Sea Monster by the Sea Shore" What's New, Scooby-Doo? Volume 4: Merry Scary Holiday 4 October 5, 2004 "A Scooby Doo Christmas" "Toy Scary Boo" "Homeward Hound" "Recipe For Disaster" What's New, Scooby-Doo? Volume 5: Sports Spooktacular 4 June 14, 2005 "The Unnatural" "The Fast and the Wormious" "Wrestle Maniacs" "Diamonds Are Ghoul's Best Friend" What's New, Scooby-Doo? Volume 6: Monster Matinee 4 August 9, 2005 "A Scooby-Doo Halloween" "San Franpsycho" "New Mexico, Old Monster" "Big Appetite in Little Tokyo" What's New, Scooby-Doo? Volume 7: Ghosts on the Go 4 November 8, 2005 "Large Dragon at Large" "It's All Greek to Scooby" "Pompeii and Circumstance" "Ready To Scare" What's New, Scooby-Doo? Volume 8: Zoinks! Camera! Action! 4 February 21, 2006 "Lights! Camera! Mayhem" "E-Scream" "Simple Plan and the Invisible Madman" "A Scooby-Doo Valentine" What's New, Scooby-Doo? Volume 9: Route Scary 6 5 June 6, 2006 "Fright House of a Lighthouse" "Go West Young Scoob" "Farmed and Dangerous" "Gentlemen Start Your Monsters" "Camp Comeoniwannascareya" (Bonus episodes) What's New, Scooby-Doo? Volume 10: Monstrous Tails 5 December 5, 2006 "Uncle Scooby and Antarctica!" "Block-Long Hong Kong Terror" "Reef Grief" "Gold Paw" "A Terrifying Round with a Menacing Metallic Clown" (Bonus episodes) UK DVD Name Ep # Release Date Episodes Featured What's New, Scooby-Doo? Volume 1: Space Ape at the Cape 4 May 3, 2004 "There's No Creature Like Snow Creature" "3-D Struction" "Space Ape at the Cape" "Big Scare in the Big Easy" What's New, Scooby-Doo? Volume 2: Safari So Good! 4 June 28, 2004 "It's Mean, It's Green, It's the Mystery Machine" "Riva Ras Regas" "Roller Ghoster Ride" "Safari, So Goodi!" What's New, Scooby-Doo? Volume 3: Lights! Camera! Mayhem! 4 June 20, 2005 "She Sees Sea Monsters by the Sea Shore" "Toy Scary Boo" "Lights! Camera! Mayhem!" "Pompeii and Circumstance" What's New, Scooby-Doo? Volume 4: Mummy Scares Best! 4 July 18, 2005 "The Unnatural" "Big Appetite in Little Tokyo" "Mummy Scares Best" "The Fast and the Wormious" What's New, Scooby-Doo? Volume 5: Homeward Hound 5 October 24, 2005 "High-Tech House of Horrors" "The Vampire Strikes Back" "Homeward Hound" "The San Franpsycho" "Simple Plan and the Invisible Madman" What's New, Scooby-Doo? Volume 6: Recipe for Disaster 5 November 21, 2005 "Recipe for Disaster" "Large Dragon at Large" "Uncle Scooby and Antarctica" "New Mexico, Old Monster" "It's All Greek to Scooby" What's New, Scooby-Doo? Volume 7: Ready to Scare 4 April 10, 2006 "Wrestle Maniacs" "Diamonds Are A Ghoul’s Best Friend" "Ready to Scare" "A Scooby-Doo Valentine" What's New, Scooby-Doo? Volume 8: E-Scream 4 May 29, 2006 "Block-Long Hong Kong Horror" "Gold Paw" "Reef Grief!" "E-Scream" What's New, Scooby-Doo? Volume 9: Fright of a Lighthouse 4 July 24, 2006 "Go West, Young Scoob" "Fright House of a Lighthouse" "Farmed and Dangerous" "Camp Comeoniwannascareya" What's New, Scooby Doo? Volume 10: Gentlemen, Start Your Monsters 4 November 20, 2006 "Gentleman, Start Your Monsters" "A Scooby-Doo Halloween" "A Scooby-Doo Christmas" "A Terrifying Round with a Menacing Metallic Clown" References 1.Jump up ^ Barnes, Mike (2014-06-15). "Casey Kasem, Iconic Radio Host, Dies at 82". Billboard.com. Retrieved 2014-12-11. 2.Jump up ^ Legum, Judd (2014-06-15). "Casey Kasem’s Secret Legacy: How He Used Scooby-Doo To Advance His Values.". Thinkprogress.org. Retrieved 2014-12-11. 3.Jump up ^ US Volumes: "What's New Scooby-Doo, Vol. 1 - Space Ape at the Cape Starring Frank Welker, Casey Kasem, Mindy Cohn and Grey DeLisle (Jun 1, 2004)". Amazon.com. Retrieved 2012-03-11. "What's New Scooby-Doo, Vol. 2 - Safari So Good! Starring Frank Welker, Casey Kasem, Mindy Cohn and Grey DeLisle (Mar 9, 2004)". Amazon.com. Retrieved 2012-03-11. "What's New Scooby-Doo, Vol. 3 - Halloween Boos and Clues Starring Frank Welker, Casey Kasem, Mindy Cohn and Grey DeLisle (Aug 10, 2004)". Amazon.com. Retrieved 2012-03-11. "What's New Scooby-Doo, Vol. 4 - Merry Scary Holiday (Oct 5, 2004)". Amazon.com. Retrieved 2012-03-11. "What's New Scooby-Doo, Vol. 5 - Sports Spooktacular Starring Frank Welker, Casey Kasem, Mindy Cohn and Grey DeLisle (Jun 14, 2005)". Amazon.com. Retrieved 2012-03-11. "What's New Scooby-Doo, Vol. 6 - Monster Matinee Starring Frank Welker, Casey Kasem, Mindy Cohn and Grey DeLisle (Aug 9, 2005)". Amazon.com. Retrieved 2012-03-11. "What's New Scooby-Doo, Vol. 7 - Ghosts on the Go Starring Mindy Cohn, Miranda Cosgrove, Grey DeLisle and Casey Kasem (Nov 8, 2005)". Amazon.com. Retrieved 2012-03-11. "What's New Scooby-Doo, Vol. 8 - Zoinks! Camera! Action! Starring Mindy Cohn, Miranda Cosgrove, Grey DeLisle and Casey Kasem (Feb 21, 2006)". Amazon.com. Retrieved 2012-03-11. "What's New Scooby-Doo, Vol. 9 - Route Scary6 Starring Frank Welker, Casey Kasem, Mindy Cohn and Grey DeLisle (Jun 6, 2006)". Amazon.com. Retrieved 2012-03-11. "What's New Scooby-Doo, Vol. 10 - Monstrous Tails (Dec 5, 2006)". Amazon.com. Retrieved 2012-03-11. 4.Jump up ^ UK Volumes: "What's New Scooby Doo: Vol.1 - Space Ape At The Cape 2003 DVD Starring Don Messick, Casey Kasem, Frank Welker and Heather North (DVD - 2004)". Amazon.co.uk. Retrieved 2012-03-11. "What's New Scooby Doo : Vol 2 - Safari So Goodi DVD Starring Don Messick, Casey Kasem, Frank Welker and Heather North (DVD - 2004)". Amazon.co.uk. Retrieved 2012-03-11. "What's New Scooby Doo : Vol 3 - Lights, Camera, Mayhem DVD (DVD - 2005)". Amazon.co.uk. Retrieved 2012-03-11. "What's New Scooby Doo : Vol. 4 - Mummy Scares Best DVD (DVD - 2005)". Amazon.co.uk. Retrieved 2012-03-11. "What's New Scooby Doo : Vol 5 - Homeward Hound DVD (DVD - 2005)". Amazon.co.uk. Retrieved 2012-03-11. "What's New Scooby Doo : Vol 6 - Recipe For Disaster DVD (DVD - 2005)". Amazon.co.uk. Retrieved 2012-03-11. "What's New Scooby Doo : Vol. 7 - Ready To Scare DVD (DVD - 2006)". Amazon.co.uk. Retrieved 2012-03-11. "What's New Scooby Doo : Vol. 8 - E-Scream DVD (DVD - 2006)". Amazon.co.uk. Retrieved 2012-03-11. "What's New Scooby Doo : Vol. 9 - Fright House Of A Lighthouse DVD (DVD - 2006)". Amazon.co.uk. Retrieved 2012-03-11. "What's New Scooby Doo? - Volume 10 - Gentleman Start Your Monsters DVD (DVD - 2006)". Amazon.co.uk. Retrieved 2012-03-11. 5.Jump up ^ Season set reference: "What's New Scooby-Doo?: The Complete First Season: Frank Welker, Casey Kasem, Mindy Cohn, Grey DeLisle, Jeff Bennett, Colleen O'Shaughnessey, Dee Bradley Baker, James Arnold Taylor, Jennifer Hale, Steve Blum, Tom Kenny, John Di Maggio, Jeffrey Gatrall, Joe Sichta, Russell Calabrese, Swinton O. Scott III, Tim Maltby, Tom Mazzocco, Dwayne McDuffie, Ed Scharlach: Movies & TV". Amazon.com. Retrieved 2011-11-12. "What's New Scooby-Doo?: The Complete Second Season: Frank Welker, Casey Kasem, Mindy Cohn, Grey DeLisle, Jeff Bennett, Colleen O'Shaughnessey, Dee Bradley Baker, James Arnold Taylor, Jennifer Hale, Steve Blum, Tom Kenny, John Di Maggio, Heechul Kang, Jeffrey Gatrall, Joe Sichta, Russell Calabrese, Scott Jeralds, Swinton O. Scott III, Tae Ho Han, Tim Maltby: Movies & TV". Amazon.com. Retrieved 2011-11-12. "What's New Scooby-Doo? - The Complete Third Season: What's New Scooby-Doo, Various directors: Movies & TV". Amazon.com. Retrieved 2011-11-12. "What's New Scooby-Doo: Complete Seasons 1-3". Amazon.com. Retrieved June 15, 2011. 6.Jump up ^ Set Releases: "What's New Scooby Doo - Volume 1-2". Amazon.co.uk. Retrieved September 20, 2011. "What's New Scooby Doo - Volume 3-4". Amazon.com. Retrieved September 20, 2011. "What's New Scooby Doo - Volume 5-6". Amazon.co.uk. Retrieved September 20, 2011. "What's New Scooby Doo - Volume 7-8". Amazon.co.uk. Retrieved September 20, 2011. "What's New Scooby Doo - Volume 9-10". Amazon.co.uk. Retrieved September 20, 2011. 7.Jump up ^ Limited, Linens. "What's New Scooby Doo: Complete 10-Disc Box Set DVD: Amazon.co.uk: Scooby Doo: Film & TV". Amazon.co.uk. Retrieved 2011-09-20. "Scooby-Doo". Banks, Clive. Retrieved September 4, 2005. "The Complete Scooby-Doo Episode Guide". Baxter, Joel (2003). Archived from the original on 2005-08-26. Retrieved September 3, 2005. "Hanna-Barbera Studio Directory (1958-2001)". The Big Cartoon DataBase. Retrieved September 3, 2005. External links Official website What's New, Scooby-Doo? at the Internet Movie Database What's New, Scooby-Doo? at the Big Cartoon DataBase What's New, Scooby-Doo? at TV.com Category:2002 television series debuts Category:2002 American television series debuts Category:2000s American animated television series Category:2006 American television series endings Category:The WB shows Category:Kids' WB original programs Category:Scooby-Doo Category:Scooby-Doo television series Category:Mystery television series Category:American animated television series Category:Warner Bros. Cartoons Category:Mystery animation Category:Television series by Warner Bros. Television Category:Hanna-Barbera series and characters